heart_of_souls_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
A.L.I.S. (A.na-L.ytical I.nteractive S.olider)
Lucy1.jpg Cortana-Halo-Wallpaper-Art-by magicnaanavi.jpg Lucy.jpg ZjPrI.jpg Origins A.L.I.S. or A.na-L.ytical I.nteractive S.olider was created using one out of then two flash cloned copy of Supreme Chief Justice Reiko Murasaki's brain, who one was of the greatest minds and Justices Imperial Soul Tokyo has ever known. SDTF's (Soul Dominion Task Force) goal in doing this was create not just your typical standard A.I. but an overly advance super computer that had the combat skill AND training one of their best to help the Justices, the Military, and the Takageuchi combat any all threats to Imperial Soul. Using the latest in medical and technological advancements the neural pathways of the cloned brain were scanned and copied through a process called Cognitive Impression Modeling then later on further enhanced by state of the art nano chip technology as par the final wishes of the late Justice to, "Always be with the citizen of Imperial Soul and watch over them as a guardian angel." And in the year of 2448, A.L.I.S. central core (the brain itself) was placed onto a space station satellite bound for space to be centralized over the heart of all Japan and launched into orbit where once there the sun's rays cast their light upon the solar panels of the station activating it bringing A.L.I.S online before millions on the tiny island nation. Her first words to the entire world that bore witness to the occasion being: "When the game is over, the king and pawn go into the same box" in fluent Italian. One of the major 7 languages that was known by several of Reiko's family members and co-workers to have spoken during her life. A.L.I.S. was one of at least two A.I.s that were created from Supreme Justice Murasaki's brain, the other being her predecessor, K.A.Y.L.A., who was a similarly smart A.I. Lucy3.jpg A.L.I.S. seems to share some of her creator's memories, thoughts, opinions, and even values at times. Making her also a valued ally/team member among the ranks of the Justices, Judges, and yes even the inmates who call the infamous Hall of Judgement their home. Appearance As A.L.I.S is an A.I., she has no physical body. She can communicate through comm systems and project a holographic image of herself from appropriate projectors, such as Holotanks. Her chosen avatar appears to be a naked female human, roughly in her early twenties, with purplish/bluish skin, shoulder length purplish/bluish hair cut shorter at the back, and blue symbols scrolling down her body. In this form she is said to resemble the late Supreme Justice herself, Reiko as a young woman, with a similar attitude "only unchecked by military and social protocol." When in a different emotional state, A.L.I.S. usually changes colors. Only in specific instances did she produce the color-changing effect. Abilities A.L.I.S. was designed to infiltrate computer systems and she is excellent at the task. She has become so intelligent that she understands the SDTF technology far more than her makers and in some cases, the SDTF themselves. As of early 2553, she has never encountered a security measure that she wasn't able to bypass. In addition, she is proficient with the military's hardware and can run military ships and stations by herself. Indeed, the SDTF's primary use of AIs is to oversee targeting of point-defense weaponry used in battles. For A.L.I.S., this is merely an additional capability. She has helped out in several major battles in past. She is capable of storing large amounts of data within her holographic appearance, hiding it in the microscopic lines of code that made up her visual form. Even when in a Data Crystal Chip, microscopic lines of code are running through the holographic "filling". She can also transfer herself among various computer systems all by simply making contact with them mentally or by physically touching them. Being that she was created from the mind of one of the greats in the Justices, she also has very same the tactical, analytical, strategic, and infiltration skills that Reiko possessed. Thus making her greatest ally of any Justice in the 2nd Soul Tokyo Police Department (2nd STPD). Another ability is, the ability to clone herself. She got this from an another A.I. she destroyed and dissected. She first tested it by copying her language translation abilities and found it worked great. She also could seem to sense what progress the clone had made as if she retained a connection to it. One of A.L.I.S. other abilities was that she could control a variety of machines and devices within the Military and Police Department and act as their AI, even though that wasn't her primary purpose. Category:Information Category:Directory Category:NPC Category:ISTPD Category:ISTPD Armory Category:Imperial Soul Tokyo Category:Government & Military Category:Technology Category:Super Computers Category:ISTPD Officials & Rankings